


S-Rank Secret

by MagnusTesla



Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Tumblr prompt fic - Getting a cold and having a red nose from using hundreds of tissues.Iruka comes home to a sad, pitiful looking Kakashi, who just wants some TLC.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391638
Comments: 30
Kudos: 154





	S-Rank Secret

Iruka sighed, deep and weary as he hung up his coat and satchel, and slipped his sandals off by the front door. The day had been long, first working at the academy and then heading straight to the mission room for a shift. He hadn't planned on working, but he'd promised to cover Izumo's shift, apparently Kotetsu had finally got some courage and asked the other man out. They'd been dancing around each other for years, and so Iruka had been more than happy to pull a last minute shift.

The apartment was oddly quiet. Iruka had been sure that Kakashi said that he wasn't leaving the village today, instead he was going to be doing D ranks with team 7.

Quietly, Iruka tiptoed into the bedroom, only to find Kakashi wrapped up underneath several blankets.

He couldn’t stifle his laugh at the vision in front of him; Kakashi wrapped up like a blanket burrito, the only part of him visible being the tufts of silver hair poking out the end. It was absolutely ridiculous, seeing the jounin bundled up on the bed, not at all serious looking.

"Ru," Kakashi rasped, his voice muffled by the blankets. He wriggled, shuffling the blankets down to reveal his face, cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"Hey you," Iruka replied, crouching down next to the bed. There were tissues strewn everywhere, all over the bed and even the floor. He ran his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, smiling when Kakashi pressed into the touch. "Still not feeling great?"

"No. My nose won't stop running and my throat hurts. Feel sorry for me." Kakashi pouted, bottom lip sticking out and wobbling. He looked pitiful, eyes bloodshot and nose bright red. No doubt from all of the coughing and sneezing. He'd kept Iruka up all night, tossing and turning as he kept coughing.

"Did you take any of the cough medicine I left out earlier?”

"I did but it didn't help."

"Not even a little? How about I make you hot blackcurrant and honey?"

"Please," Kakashi said, worming his hands out from his blanket burrito, squeezing Iruka's gently. "Snuggle with me first, though? I missed you."

When they first got together, Iruka had been surprised to discover just how much of a cuddler Kakashi was, not to mention a hopeless romantic. It had felt really good,  _ still _ felt good, knowing that behind closed doors, Kakashi trusted him enough to take off his mask, literal and metaphorical, and be himself.

“We only saw each other this morning, you big softie. What would your team think if they knew what their jounin sensei was really like.” 

“Shhh, m’only a softie for you. S-rank secret.” 

Iruka stripped down to his underwear, leaving his uniform in a pile on the floor, and shuffled underneath the blankets, pulling Kakashi to his chest, tangling their legs together. Fondness swelled in Iruka’s heart as Kakashi yawned, pressing in closer, nuzzling into his neck. 

Gently, Iruka scratched at Kakashi’s scalp, running fingers through his wild mop of hair. It wasn’t long before the soft sounds of breathing slowed, Kakashi having fallen into a deep sleep in his arms. There were student’s homework and quizzes that needed marking, but maybe, Iruka thought, maybe just this once it could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks and credit to [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira) for being my beta on this fic ♡
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Let me know your thoughts below! I encourage all comments, even if it's a short comment, flailing or emojis.
> 
> Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] S-Rank Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282995) by [Kalira podfics (Kalira)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics)




End file.
